Whistle
by Technolove Master
Summary: Naruto is having problems with whistling. Can Sasuke help the boy?


"Damn it" he exclaimed "Why can't I do this?". He folded his tongue and stuck two of his finger in his mouth, but no sound came out. "Damn it! Why can't I whistle?" he yelled

Sasuke along with Sakura turned the corner to see Naruto yelling.

"What are you doing, you loser?"

Naruto turned sharply at the older teen. His blue eyes locked into the onyx eyes.

"Don't tell me you're still trying to learn how to whistle?" she asked

Naruto turned his attention towards Sakura. He grinned at her. "Yeah, I even try to use the way you showed me". He stuck his hand in his mouth and blew, but nothing came out. He sighed in defeat. "Sakura you gotta show me again" he whined to her.

"Fine, but this is the last time" She approached and once again showed him how to whistle. He watched carefully before doing it himself.

Sasuke's thoughts run wild as he continued to watch Naruto like a hawk. The older boy shuddered in pleasure when he saw Naruto licking his fingers.

"You really are an idiot"

"I'm trying" he whined

"I don't understand. What part are you having trouble with?"

He shrugged as he shoved his hands in his pocket. "This is hard" He kicked the ground, dust rising from where he kicked. "But, I have to try"

"I'll show you one more time" She placed her fingers in her mouth. But, before she could whistle Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder. She turns to face him, blush creeping on her cheeks.

"That won't be necessary" He smirked at Naruto "I'll teach this loser"

Naruto eyes lit up. He pushed past the pink-haired girl. "Really? You do that for me, Sasuke-Teme". Unable to control his happiness, Naruto pounced on the boy. Rubbing his cheeks on the raven's chest.

Much to Sasuke's delight. He wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's waist possessively. He leaned closer to the boy's face till he felt something boring into him. He looked at the girl. Damn, he forgot that she was still there.

He unwrap his arm. He pushed Naruto away to look at him. "Listen, Dobe came to my apartment and I'll give you a private lesson". He licked his lips before vanishing.

Naruto was stoked to have Sasuke teach him to whistle. He jumped up and down with excitement. In no time, he'll be whistling.

"Um, Naruto are you sure you want to go through with this?" she asked

Naruto stopped jumping and turned to his friend. "Of course, Sakura. I'm not going to lose this bet"

She grabbed her elbow. She was worried. Sasuke has been acting differently towards the blonde since returning to the village. The said blond has been ignorant of the older teen's signal.

"Maybe the bet isn't important" she said wearily

Naruto expression turned serious. He folded his arm and stared her down. "This bet is important than life itself. Kiba promised that if I could learn how to whistle…then…he'll give me a year supply of ramen" His mouth watered.

Sakura looked at her idiot friend. She smacked him across his head gaining his attention. He clutched his head and cried in pain as he looked at her.

"Just be careful you got that"

He just nodded.

* * *

Naruto arrives at Sasuke's apartment. He suddenly got nervous. He hasn't been in here since the time he disguise himself as Sasuke. He shook the feeling away. He ringed the door bell, no answer. He ringed it again still no answer.

Naruto started to bang the door. He then called Sasuke by his nickname. Sasuke swung the door open and pulled the idiot in. Naruto stumbled onto the couch. Sasuke closed the door and locked it.

He turns to see his Dobe spread across his couch. His legs over the couch leg, as if inviting him into his…Sasuke pulled away from his thought when he heard Naruto's voice ringed in his ear.

"Hn"

"Are you going to teach me or what?"

He pulled the towel from his head and tossed it on the couch. He made his way into the kitchen. Naruto watched him take out some glasses. He smiled. How nice of the Teme. He chuckled as he took the glass out of Sasuke's hand.

Naruto sat down on the one arm couch as Sasuke sat across from him. Naruto placed his cup down and looked at the older teen. He was feeling strange again as he watched Sasuke. Sasuke glances over at Naruto. Their eyes locked, Naruto felt something in the pit of his gut. He tries to look away from the older teen, but those eyes were pulling him.

He cleared his throat, "Well, aren't you going to teach me?"

Sasuke smirked. Teach him he will. He placed his hands out and beckons Naruto over. When Naruto didn't respond, Sasuke glared at him.

"Come" he said in a seductive tone

Naruto was on his feet walking closer to Sasuke. He hesitantly stops when he notices that Sasuke was completely naked granted his was wearing pants.

"Do you want me to teach?"

Naruto bit his bottom lip as he climbed into Sasuke's lap. Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's neck. He inhaling the scent of the blond, Naruto stiffened. Sasuke made small circles on Naruto's back. It seemed to relax the boy in his arms.

"Sa…Sasuke"

Sasuke brought his hand to Naruto's chin. The raven's eyes was coated with lust as he pushed his lips together with Naruto's.

The raven loved the way their lips melted together; he continued to massage their lips. He licked the bottom of Naruto's lip hoping to gain entrance.

Naruto gained back his strength as he shoved himself on the floor. He looked at Sasuke horrified. He wiped his lips.

"What the hell, you fucking Teme? Yuck, I can't believe you just did that" He glared at the older teen.

Sasuke pushed Naruto onto his back straddling the boy, smirking at him. "I'm giving you private lesson" he answered "Isn't this what you wanted" he whispered into Naruto's ear. He licked his ear before returning to Naruto's mouth.

"Don't resist me" He then closed the distance between their lips. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly silenced as he felt something slithered into his mouth.

Sasuke's tongue explored Naruto's mouth. Taking in everything from Naruto. To him, Naruto tasted like oranges and ramen. He laughed at that. Naruto moans as Sasuke deepens the kiss. Their tongues danced around, Naruto allowed Sasuke to take dominance.

Sasuke broke the kiss. Naruto whimpered as he looked up at Sasuke. His eyes asking why he stopped. Sasuke kissed his forehead. He removed Naruto's jacket. He slid his hands under Naruto shirt. His hands roamed Naruto's chest. Feeling the boy shivered beneath him.

His placed his mouth on Naruto's nipple. He started to suck and nibble it, wetting Naruto's shirt. Naruto moaned and arched his back. He then rubbed against Naruto's hips.

"Sasuke"

He released the nipple as he went to give the other one the same treatment. Naruto run his hand through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke smirked as he looked into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto pulled Sasuke closer. Bringing their lips together. Naruto plunged his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Naruto picked himself up as he traced over Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke was taken back by how aggressive Naruto was being, but he wasn't going to be out done by this loser. He slammed Naruto back on the floor. "Naruto, you should behave or this will be painful for you"

Naruto brought his hand over the older boy's neck, kissing him. The blond didn't care for Sasuke's threats he just wants Sasuke. He needed him.

"I…need...you"

Sasuke took the blond and carried him to his room. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist. He grinded into him.

"Damn it…Naruto be patient" he moaned

Naruto did it again

Sasuke slammed him onto the bed. Naruto removed his wet shirt and Sasuke trailed kisses up and down the blonde's chest. Sasuke brought his hand down to Naruto's pants. He yanked them off then slowly pulled down his undergarments. Naruto's member stood up proudly. As Sasuke was about to grab Naruto's member, the blond had stopped him.

"Why am I the only one naked?" he folded his arm and pouted

Sasuke sighed as he took off his pants. Naruto blushed as he saw the older teen's member. He looked at Sasuke then back at the big dick. Sasuke smiled, "Don't worry it will fit"

He then grabbed Naruto's member and started to pump him. He went slowly, angering the blond; soon he picked up the pace.

Naruto moaned and arched his back. Sasuke trailed butterfly kisses from Naruto's stomach up to his collarbone. He paused before biting the flesh there. Naruto bucked up in pain.

"Ahh…Fuck…That hurt you stupid bastard" Sasuke just bit down harder drawing blood. Naruto's hand found its way to Sasuke's hair. He pulled the older teen away from him, but Sasuke clamped harder and growled at Naruto.

"Ahh…Stop"

Sasuke soothed the pain. Licking and sucking on the bite. Cleaning it from any traces of blood that lingered.

"Now you're mine"

"I'll get you back"

Sasuke smirked and went to claim those lips. He winced when Naruto bit his tongue. Their blood mixed together turning both boys on.

Sasuke got up leaving the room. Naruto started to panic. Did he do something wrong? Sasuke come back into the room, carrying something in his hand.

"Lay down" he ordered

Naruto nodded. Once Naruto laid down, Sasuke coated his fingers with the substance. He probed around Naruto's entrance. Naruto jumped when he felt Sasuke's finger enter him.

He screamed in pain. "Ahh"

"Shh, it'll get better" He then pumped Naruto again. Distracting the boy when he added another finger. Sasuke stretched Naruto.

Sasuke leaned kissing Naruto. Naruto gasped when the third finger entered him. Sasuke swallow it in a kiss. Tears started to fall. Sasuke continued to kiss him.

His fingers thrust in and out of Naruto. The blonde screamed when Sasuke brushed something inside. He did it again and again. The blonde's scream was music to the raven. He pulled out his fingers.

Naruto was panting, "Why…stop…Teme?"

"Who said I was stopping" He coated his member with the lube. He positioned himself against Naruto's entrance. "You ready?"

Naruto nodded slowly.

Sasuke went as slowly as possible when he entered the tight, hot area. Naruto screamed and tried to pull out. Sasuke caught his hips and pushed himself more in.

"Ahh...ah"

"Humph, you're so damn tight" He pushed himself in. Naruto engulfed the entire length. Sasuke grabbed on both of Naruto's hips. Digging his nails into him as he allowed Naruto to adjust.

Naruto did some experimental thrust before telling Sasuke to move. Sasuke pulled out and slammed back into him.

"So…good" Naruto called out "Move faster"

Sasuke obliged thrusting into the blonde faster. Naruto continued to scream and moan with every thrust. He kept in pace with Sasuke. The older teen positioned himself so he would be hitting Naruto's sweet spot. Naruto swear he was seeing white.

Sasuke turned the boy onto his back. He placed the blonde's leg over his shoulder. He went deeper into the boy.

"Sa...Sasuke….harder!"

Pumping Naruto, Sasuke slammed into the sweet spot. A rush of pleasure swept through the blonde. Sasuke felt him on the verge of his climax. He slammed harder into Naruto. The blonde released, cumming over their chest.

Naruto pulled Sasuke, kissing him. He flopped back on the bed. He continued to thrust as Naruto tightened around his length. Hitting the sweet spot again, Sasuke releases his seed into Naruto.

He collapsed on top of the boy.

"That…was…good" Naruto run his hand through Sasuke's hair

"Hn"

* * *

"Yo Naruto"

"Hey Kiba"

Kiba laughed, "Did you finally learn how to whistle?"

Naruto started to panic. That Damn Sasuke didn't teach him how to whistle. He grinned at Kiba. "Of course I did"

"Then prove it"

Naruto gulped and placed his fingers into his mouth. Sasuke came up from behind him. He wrapped his arms around the boy. Naruto jumped.

"Teme"

Sasuke removed Naruto's finger and replaced with his own. He bent to Naruto's ear. He licked it. "Blow" he said.

Naruto blushed. He blew and….he whistled. Sasuke smirked and removed his finger from Naruto's mouth. Naruto pointed at Kiba.

"In your face! Now, you have to give me a supply of Ramen" He bellowed

"Tch, whatever" Kiba left the two boys alone.

Naruto pulled Sasuke into a kiss. "It was all thanks to you" he laughed "Love you Sasuke-Teme"

Sasuke's lips twitched into a smile.

"Aren't you going to say it back?"

"Say what?"

"That you love me" Naruto said

"Oh….No"

"Why not?"

"Hn"

"Stupid Sasuke-Teme"

Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto closer to him. "Guess you need to give a private lesson"

Naruto nodded as he dragged Sasuke faster to the waiting apartment.

* * *

What do you think? It works huh? I think so, i didn't like the sex scene. Tell what I need to work on ;D


End file.
